


Curtain Call

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Than and Zag are two halves of a whole idiot, Than has one more brain cell than Zag, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), it doesn't help much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: All the worlds a stageAnd all must play a part
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Can i get a hell yeah for fake dating and fics that were supposed to be one shots getting over 8000 words

It was not, Zagreus had to say, a proposition he had ever heard before. That isn’t to say he hasn’t had a lot of propositions in his life: he was a relatively attractive man who had… appetites, and not the best track record with relationships, so he’d turned to clubs as soon as he was old enough to flirt and sweet talk into “propositions” that usually ended up with him pressed against a bathroom stall door. This, however, was a new one. 

“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

Thanatos looks like he wants to die across from him; he plays with the place settings in front of him, studying the blinds to avoid looking at Zagreus’s face. “I’m not saying it again.”

Zagreus can’t help but grin, folding his ankles under the table. They must be a sight: Thanatos in his neatly pressed suit, sitting ramrod straight in a sticky diner booth, and Zagreus, slouched over the table, in a hoodie and shorts under his apron, unlaced high tops nudging dress shoes. “Okay, but can I ask why? Doesn’t seem like your usual kind of request.” 

Thanatos blows out a breath, finally glancing back at Zagreus. “... we’re having a party at work. It’s mandatory-” here Thanatos makes a face which only made Zagreus’s grin wider; he was always so straight laced, “- and I’ve been getting out of these things by saying I have plans with my partner. Now everyone is saying they want to meet them. And… well. You know how well I talk to people. I just, figured. If you weren’t busy…” 

“I’m not busy.” Zagreus hums. “I’m always down for a party. But are you sure you want me? I’m not exactly somebody who blends in easily.” 

Thanatos snorts. “You’re saying that like I’d be willing to ask anybody else to do this kind of thing. I’d literally rather swallow glass.”

“Awww, you trust me.” Zagreus teases, refolding his ankles. “I’m touched.”

He definitely deserves the kick to the shin Thanatos gives him.

Rubbing his leg, Zagreus smiles. “But seriously, it’s no problem. I’d be happy to help you out Than. You know I never say no to a party.”

“Oh good.” The relief in the other man’s face is palpable, the slight sag of his shoulders showing that this really had been weighing on him. “I’m… Sorry to put you out like this. I owe you, really.”

Zagreus just laughs, waving him off. “No big deal. You know I’m always there to help if you need it.” 

Thanatos’s lips curve in a very slight smile, and it only makes Zagreus’s grin wider, his heart speeding up in his chest. If he had a tail, it would be thumping against the booth in joy. “I know, Zag.”

They say their goodbyes quickly, Zagreus slipping a sealed cup of soup into Thanatos’s hands to make sure he actually had something to eat on his break. As the taller man slips out of the busy diner Zagreus lets out a sigh, leaning his elbows as he wistfully watches him go. Zagreus had known Thanatos since they were small, and they had been through a lot together. Even if they didn’t get to see each other as often as Zagreus would like these days, he still considered Thanatos to be one of his best, and closest friends.

Certainly didn’t help that Zagreus was completely in love with him.

It had started simply enough, as it always does. They had been teenagers, messing around after school; lounging around in Thanatos’s spacious room. It had started simply enough with Zagreus flicking the back of Thanatos’s ear to get his attention, the latter so absorbed in his work that he had started to drift away from reality, and quickly devolved into the two of them wrestling, skinny and fourteen and laughing and shouting as hair pulling became involved. Thanatos had finally managed to grab a pillow off the lounging couch and thump Zagreus with it to make him roll off from where he was sitting on Than with a fistful of white hair. Laughing and panting, Zagreus had looked over at his friend, joy running free over that oh so serious face as laughter spilled out of him like a flood, hair laying messy and unkempt over his skin.

It had started simply, but, as it always does, soon grew more complicated.

Realistically Zagreus knew Thanatos liked him- he’d get a very quick, concise reminder from the man himself if he didn’t- but there was a very wide gap between liking someone and, well,  _ liking  _ them. It was hard enough to get Thanatos to loosen up enough to hang out as friends; Zagreus didn’t even want to imagine the lengths he would have to go through to get Thanatos to spend time with him on an actual date. He pouts a little, sinking to his forearms on the counter. He knew, in his own stupid heart, he’d do whatever he had to if Thanatos showed that interest. He’d do whatever Thanatos wished of him just to say that they were together, they were a couple, they were…

Zagreus huffs at himself, blowing a stray bang out of his face. He was being stupid. There was absolutely no way Thanatos would ever think of Zagreus like that; Thanatos deserved somebody more down to earth, serious. Somebody who’d be as responsible as him, not flighty and high strung like Zagreus. The only thing he could really do was just support his friend however he could, and try not to be bitter when Thanatos fell in love for real.

“Zagreus!” He jumps at the call of his name, whirling to face the kitchen. “Yeah, boss?”   
  
The chef huffs at him, putting up a couple plates. “Stop daydreaming and take care of your tables!”

Zagreus rolls his eyes but does as he’s asked, stacking the plates and hurrying off. He supposes there’d be more time for brooding later. 

.O.

The day comes far, far too quickly for Zagreus’s poor nerves. He knew the basics of the story; they’d been together two years, yes they lived together, no they weren’t planning on getting married yet- Thanatos had turned red down to his collarbones at that point- but other than that Than hadn’t told them much at all about their life. He was leaving it up to Zag’s passion for acting to get them through the night- “My first gig in months” Zagreus had joked- and while it was true that he did act for a living, and he was damn good at that, something about tonight still twisted his stomach. 

It’s not like he’d never had a romantic part before. He’s acted things like this out plenty of times; he knew how to slip on that second skin as easy as breathing, whatever the role may be. This, though. This wasn’t some guy he’d shared a drink with in a dressing room before a scene, or some pompous prick thinking a small stage would be his ticket to stardom.

This was  _ Thanatos,  _ and he was supposed to spend the night pretending they were together, that they shared a bed and had breakfast together and spent free nights tucked together on the couch while Than worked and Zag watched bad TV. Admittedly, they  _ had  _ done all those things, but only ever as friends. Zagreus had fallen asleep in Thanatos’s room plenty of times, only to be woken by the smell of coffee and Thanatos smacking his chest to wake him for an early shift, but it wasn’t like  _ that _ . There were no teasing kisses, reluctant smiles coaxed out of Thanatos’s

carved-from-stone face, nothing like that. No intimate touches, knowing each other’s bodies, just…

Zagreus sighs and shakes his head, shutting the door of his rideshare as he tucks his phone away. Whatever, too late for yearning. Whatever he may want, the time for agonizing over how the night wasn’t going to feel good was over. He had to show up for Thanatos.

It’s a short walk to the imposing building- Thanatos just  _ had  _ to choose the most ominous law firm in the city to work for- and he can see Thanatos before his friend spies him. He’s waiting by the gate to let him in, a cigarette in his thin lips as he checks his watch, probably for the third time in a minute. Zagreus suppresses a smile; he knew Than had told him to show up about a half hour early, to combat Zag’s perpetual lateness. It was supposed to be a secret, Than had been doing it to him since high school, but they weren’t best friends for nothing. He’d figured out pretty quickly what he was doing, and sometimes he indulged and showed up early. Other times, though, he would let Than sweat it out, showing up “late” and cutting their extra time as close as possible. 

“You know, that’ll kill you one day.” Zagreus says conversationally, leaning one foot up against the gate. 

Thanatos jumps, turning to face him with a huff. He pauses, sliding his eyes over Zagreus. “What are you wearing?”

Zagreus looks down at his own suit curiously. He thought he had rather toned it down for tonight: his suit was a deep red, swirled with black for a gothic effect, black buttons in the shape of flowers glinting down his body and at his wrist, the tail of his jacket sweeping down to his feet where it just barely trailed on the ground, framing black shoes with a heel, dotted with red gems like drops of blood. He grins and tips his head, the golden circlet catching the light in his black hair. “I dunno what you mean. I think I look rather dashing.”

Thanatos huffs, a blush rising to his cheeks again. “Well, at least you look like an actor.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Zagreus pretends to pout, forcing himself to stay steady as Thanatos reaches for his hand, his cool fingers wrapping around Zagreus’s warm palm. They were holding hands. Again, not like that had never happened before, but there was just… something about holding Than’s hand as he ground out a cigarette under his shoe, standing together in suits. Thanatos did look so handsome like this, in a dark suit that framed the solid set of his shoulders, lines of silver slight but definitely noticeable giving a spark to him that made Zagreus’s breath catch. Thanatos was not what anybody would call traditionally handsome; in fact most people probably thought he looked like a corpse. He had never gotten a lot of positive attention for his looks, but to Zagreus, his was a face he’d paint in the stars. Even his tie pin made Zagreus pause tonight as he slid his eyes over his body, a skull with two black jewels in the eye sockets.

Zagreus smiles, nudging him. “You actually wear that tie pin I got you? I thought you thought it was a tacky joke.”

Thanatos colors again, setting a free hand over it almost like he was trying to hide it. “It gets the job done. And it’s suitably fancy for tonight. C’mon.”

The building is cool, just as foreboding inside as on the outside. The black marble is smooth, nearly reflective under his bright heels. He leans a little closer to Thanatos, setting a hand in his arm as they walk. “What a mood to set for a law office huh.”

“I didn’t decorate the place. Although you have to admit I do fit in.” Thanatos smiles slightly, leading him to the elevator. “I had to find the most gothic building in town to work in you know.” 

“Naturally.” Zagreus hums, idly sliding his thumb over his hand. 

Thanatos glances at him. “My boss is a little… well. He’s a little intense. Just to warn you.”

Zagreus can’t help but laugh, leaning on him. “Jeeze, feels like I’m getting dragged into the lion’s den.”

“You might just be.” Thanatos snorts, pulling him out of the elevator. 

.O.

The night is… progressing well, honestly. A lot of people seem to be shocked when Thanatos comes in with a date, much less someone as vibrant as Zagreus. They seemed to be passing well though. Zagreus had always felt at ease in groups of people, laughing and talking and listening with genuine interest to their stories; so most of the job wasn’t actually that difficult. He was just being himself after all. The only challenging part of this was the whole reason he was here; leaning on Than, gentle touches, and the occasional pet name. It seemed to be going well, even if Zagreus’s heart was in his throat every time they brushed together. Thanatos was putting his own work in in terms of acting, a soft little smile playing on his lips while he listened to Zagreus, his general demeanor more relaxed and open as he lets his pretend beau lean into him, quietly recommending a wine or sharing an hors d'oeuvre with him. 

He had to hand it to Thanatos; he was surprisingly good at pretending to be in love with Zagreus. 

Zagreus is sipping a shared glass of wine when he feels a tug on his sleeve, glancing at Than to make sure he’s still deep in a work conversation before he turns. 

“So.” One of the women sitting at their table leans forward conspiratorially, her nails resting on Zagreus’s sleeve. “How on earth did you get Thanatos to melt? He barely says a word to anyone at work.”

Zagreus smiles, setting down his glass. “He’s really not that bad when you get to know him. Yes, he’s a little stiff but he’s really sweet once you get under that exterior. He likes his work and takes pride in being good at it. You just have to respect that part of him. He isn’t busy because he doesn’t like spending time with people; he’s got a hard job that not everybody can do. Not about melting the guy- I know he loves me. I just have to respect his time while making sure he comes up for air every now and then.”

The woman smiles warmly, setting a hand on her own glass. “Sounds like Thanatos got a real winner. I’m jealous.” 

Zagreus can’t help but laugh, even as his heart squeezes tight. If only, right. “Nah, I’m the lucky one. Found a great guy who puts up with my nonsense. I couldn’t ask for more than that.” 

It’s instinct, really, that moves him, and he stretches up, placing a kiss on Than’s cheek. It’s cool under his lips, the contact quick and honestly not that remarkable. Thanatos, though, jolts like he’s been hit by lightning. He turns, looking at Zag with his golden eyes wide and cheeks red, and for a moment Zagreus wonders if he fucked up. 

“... Darling, you know how I feel about kissing in public.” Thanatos murmurs after a moment, sounding more bashful than scolding. It earns a chorus of laughter around the table, one of the men teasing “oh cmon than, lighten up! If I had a partner that handsome I couldn’t keep my hands to myself.”

Zagreus smiles apologetically, tucking back against him as his heart pounds in his chest. That was a mistake; it was a mistake he shouldn’t have done that. His poor heart. “Sorry love. You know I can’t help myself sometimes.”

.O.

“Well. That went well.” 

Zagreus breaks the companionable silence in Than’s car as they drive, glancing at his friend. “Everybody seemed to believe we were together. Think you’re safe now.” 

Thanatos hums, glancing at him. “... yes, it went much better than I thought. They should leave me alone about it now.”

Zag snorts, leaning back and loosening his tie. “Glad to hear it. Wouldn’t want you to get distracted from your important work.” 

Thanatos is quiet, turning onto Zagreus’s street. “... I. Appreciated what you said.” He says slowly, like the words are getting pulled from him. “About me back there.” 

Zagreus looks at him curiously. “What do you mean?” 

Thanatos glances at him, his gold eyes bright in the dark. “I mean. About me in general. That I’m busy but it doesn’t mean I don’t care.” 

Zagreus is quiet, waiting for him to continue. 

“I know I… work a lot. Probably too much.” Than snorts. “And a lot of people think that because I don’t have a lot of free time I’m just blowing them off. I appreciate that… you understand I’m not trying to be anti-social.”

Zagreus smiles warmly, heat blooming in his heart. “You’re not a party animal like me but I know you don’t hate people Than. You’re just busy.” 

“Well.” Than smirks, pulling up to Zag’s apartment. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

Zagreus laughs, pushing his door open. “Thanks for the ride, handsome. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Back to normal. Gentle, teasing friendship. 

Thanatos catches his hand, squeezing it tight. “I’ll see you later Zag.”

Than’s fingers are cold, and it sears Zagreus to the bone. He squeezes back at his fingers, smiling as he slips out of the car. Zagreus sighs into the night air, feeling Than’s eyes on him until the door shuts behind him.

.O.

The night went well, and Zagreus was looking forward to never thinking about it again. Thanatos was clearly pleased with how it all turned out, and from what he heard he’d suitably impressed his coworkers so they wouldn’t pry too deep anymore. 

That is, until they did. 

It seems that they had been a little too convincing; now, Zagreus was being asked after in his day to day work, the odd couple expected to show up at more work functions considering that Zagreus had mentioned how much he’d enjoyed himself. Zag hadn’t helped his own case when, apologetic as ever, Thanatos had asked him to pretend, again, that they were a couple; without thinking- that was starting to become a problem for him- he’d offered to show up whenever Thanatos needed him to.

Which, again, didn’t help the lingering crush he had on his friend. He tucked against him at parties, laughing and smiling with his coworkers even if he didn’t quite understand why Than didn’t turn them down. Maybe he was actually trying to be friendlier.

Thanatos had started acting strangely as well, though he couldn’t really put his finger on why. He’d started showing up at his work more and more frequently, hanging around a theater for his lunch break or sliding into a booth in Zag’s section as Zagreus darted around a crowded diner. He definitely didn’t mind seeing his friend more often, but Thanatos never visited him like this. 

They were seeing each other more often after work too, Thanatos inviting him to relax at his place after a long shift, laying about in companionable silence. It was almost like when they were teenagers, Zagreus’s chatter filling the air as Thanatos worked, head bowed in concentration but quietly paying attention, adding his own remarks here and there. 

All in all, it was playing havoc with Zagreus’s heart. It wasn’t like they had been distant before, but it was a norm for Zag to not see his friend for a week at least. Some big legal project was always on his desk, something that required the utmost concentration so he was never available. Zagreus had accepted it, worked with it, found time to chat with his friend whenever he could. That was how life worked for them; suddenly, though, it seemed like Thanatos was trying to carve his way into  _ his  _ schedule, claiming Zagreus’s attention whenever he could. Again, it wasn’t like he  _ minded _ ; he loved spending time with the more serious man, he was his best friend. But he didn’t know where they stood, not anymore. Especially when it seemed like every weekend he was on Thanatos’s arm, held close to his cool body, listening to him talk about mortuary law until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Even when he moved around the party, darting from one group to another to find something interesting to talk about, he could feel bright eyes on him, Thanatos keeping a conversation going as he traced Zagreus’s movements around the room. 

He was protective, that was all. Thanatos only cared about a handful of people, and their safety had always been at the front of his mind. It was nothing more than the way Thanatos was. 

Except. It wasn’t.

“Have you talked to your dad lately, Zag?”

The question catches him off guard, enough so that he smears a line of eye liner across his cheek. He turns to look at the other man in surprise, perched on the squashy couch crammed into his dressing room. Thanatos looks startlingly out of place in the bright, somewhat chaotic room, still and dressed in his usual shades of gray and black, like the color had been pulled from him. He’s studying a glittering costume Zagreus will change into later, seemingly flustered by the state of half undress the younger man was in. Zagreus pulls his sleeve up, covering his bare pec and his old scars from view, tipping his head. 

“Uh, not since the holidays.” Zagreus frowns, glancing at the various sticky notes that lined his mirror; call your parents was written on at least three of them, with varying intensities. Guess the reminders didn’t work so well. “Why do you ask?”

Thanatos shifts, eyes coming back to Zagreus’s face only to dart to his messy desk, nose wrinkling instinctively. “Just. You seem to be… flourishing. Somewhat. You’ve been getting more and more shows, and you got a raise at the diner… I was just wondering what other areas you were improving in. I know that relationship isn’t exactly…”

Here he trails off, looking at him pointedly. Zag makes a face; he didn’t finish his sentence but he didn’t really need to. The relationship between Zagreus and his father had never been the best, the peak of which had been a screaming match which ended in Zagreus running away for about a month when he was sixteen. The encounter had been sobering for both of them; now they weren’t exactly what Zagreus would call close, but they could at least hold a civil conversation. 

“I’m not that well adjusted yet Than.” Zag says with a smile, leaning back on his desk. “I’m better at sorting out my professional life. You know I prefer to leave my personal life in shambles.”

Thanatos chuckles softly, hands clasped on his knee. “Yes well. One day you’ll learn how to balance all of that.”

They fall back into a companionable silence, Zagreus turning to fix his makeup. 

“So. Did you want to get dinner after the show?” Zagreus asks, forcing himself to be casual. “I know it’s a bit late for an early bird like you but I thought it would be nice.”

Thanatos blushes, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt any plans you have with your crew. You seem close with them.” 

“Eh.” Zagreus shrugs, looking at him. “I’d much rather spend time with you.” 

Thanatos looks at him, and takes a breath. He seems to be wrestling with something; whatever it was it pushes him to his feet, crossing the room to where Zagreus is sitting. Zagreus stays where he is, eyes going slightly wide as Thanatos steps into his personal space. This… wasn’t expected. 

“I like spending time with you too.” Than says, his voice soft. “I’m… glad we’ve been able to see each other so much.”

“... I’m glad we can hang out too, Than.” Zagreus’s voice is quiet, pulling in a breath as Thanatos sets his fingers very lightly on his knee, as if he’s afraid he’s going to get burned. The air is charged, and suddenly Zagreus is anxious to hear his next words; any sort of confession might be enough to knock him off his chair.

“Hey, boyo!” Skelly’s voice is harsh as he throws the door open, and Thanatos practically jumps across the room as his assistant squints at them. “Say, am I interruptin’ somethin’ with your boyfriend here?”

Zagreus clears his throat, his face burning and his nerves feeling jittery. “Uh- no, no no not boyfriend. Just a friend- he’s just a friend.”

Thanatos glances at Skelly, his face inscrutable. “Don’t you know it’s polite to knock.” He scolds, looking back at Zagreus. His face is somehow… closed off. More than he’s seen in a while. “I’ll see you later Zagreus.” 

Zagreus frowns, tipping his head. “... uh. Sure Than.” He says quietly, watching the other man go. He thinks he might have done something wrong, but he has no idea what it might be. Hurt, more than a little confused, he slowly rubs a hand over where Thanatos’s cold fingers had rested. 

Skelly squints at him again. “Jeeze, What was his problem boyo?”

.O.

The bar is loud and busy, but it’s Zagreus’s kind of place. Anyway, it was Zagreus’s night to celebrate: if he wanted a loud bar with sticky tables and good food, he’d damn well get it. 

Achilles claps him on the back, the older man grinning at him; his golden hair is snatched back in a ponytail, some strands falling over his face making him look heartbreakingly gorgeous. “Congratulations lad. Told you you’d get your break someday.”

Zagreus grins back at him, bright as a star: his new play was doing well enough to gain much more traction than usual, and Zagreus himself had been name dropped enough to get more and more job offers, more than he’d had before. “Thanks, Achilles. I’m glad my hard work is finally paying off.” 

Achilles chuckles, sipping his beer. “I’ve never known somebody to chase something as doggedly as you. You deserve the big break.”

Zagreus laughs, blushing as he preens slightly under the praise. “I mean, here’s hoping it’s a break. If I have to keep going through lunch rushes I might actually kill someone.”

Achilles laughs again, leaning on the bar. “Here’s hoping indeed. And I hear you have more to celebrate than just a steady job.”

At Zagreus’s curious look, Achilles chuckles and sets down his drink. “I heard you and Thanatos have grown a lot closer. In more of the romantic sense, I mean.”

Zagreus immediately blushes, letting out a huff. “And where did you hear that.” 

Achilles doesn’t answer, but he glances at the booth they’re sharing. Charon is an inescapable figure, looming over the table as he chain smokes, Meg and Hypnos talking around him. Zagreus rolls his eyes, letting out a huff. “For a guy with fucked up vocal chords he sure is a fucking gossip.”

“Only about you, lad.” Achilles grins. “So? Is it true you’re dating?”

“Zag doesn’t date much, didn’t you know?”

Zagreus brightens despite himself at the voice, turning to face the new arrival. “Than! You made it!”

Thanatos looks like he wasn’t planning on smiling, but he can’t help it as Zagreus rushes to meet him. “Sorry I’m late. There was some paperwork I had to take care of.”

“Nah, no worries. I’m just glad you’re here.” He says with a grin. 

Thanatos pulls back as Zagreus reaches for his hand, making the other man blink in surprise. “I’m going to say hello to the others. I’ll be back up for a drink in a second.”

Zagreus watches him go, a frown playing about his lips, looking back to Achilles who’s watching him, curiosity in his sea green eyes. “What?”

Achilles lifts a brow, lifting the bottle to his lips. “Nothing. Just trying to figure out whatever situation you’ve got going on here.” 

Zagreus blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not- it’s not  _ really _ a situation. Than has just- well, a couple months ago Than asked me to pretend to be his boyfriend at a work party, since he’d been telling people he couldn’t come to events because of his partner. We’ve been pretending to date for work functions ever since and he’s- I dunno, he’s just been acting odd ever since.”

Zag frowns into his cocktail, sure that Achilles would find the situation as perplexing as he did, but when he looked up into his friend’s face he just saw exasperation and amusement. “What?”

Achilles chuckles softly, leaning on the bar. “Have you ever considered that, maybe, Thanatos isn’t faking his feelings for you?” 

That makes Zagreus blush a deeper red than his jacket, squeezing the glass in his hands tight. “Cmon Achilles sir, don’t joke like that. You know how I feel.” He pouts, just a little, and feels like a child for it. “Anyway I’m not his type. And I’m definitely not what he deserves.”

“Love is funny, Zagreus.” Achilles says, voice kind as always. “It doesn’t always have to make sense who we choose as a partner. And our hearts don’t always follow what we’d expect. When it meets its mate, it just knows.”

Zagreus frowns at his glass, chewing his lip as he does. Could he be right? Could Than really have feelings for him? And if he did, why hadn’t he said anything? Now, granted, Thanatos was absolutely horrible when it came to anything remotely close to emotion; but he’d always berated Zag for not being honest, for not talking out his feelings, especially with his father. Surely, if Than had fallen for Zag over the course of their charade, he would’ve said something… wouldn’t he? 

He feels Achilles move even lost in thought, replaced by another presence at his elbow. He looks up into golden eyes, studying his face as if it were a mystery. 

“Something the matter Zag?” Than hums, lifting a glass of gin to his lips. “You look pretty lost in thought there.” 

Zagreus bites his lip harder, looking down into his pink drink. He supposes there’s no time like the present to start being brave. “... Thanatos. Do you… have feelings for me?”

He probably could’ve timed the question better; Thanatos almost immediately chokes on his mouthful of gin, slamming the glass to the bar as he struggles to regulate his breathing. “Wh- why would you ask that?”

Zagreus frowns a little, turning to face him more completely. “I was just thinking… about these past couple months. And I was talking with Achilles… I just wanted to know. Are you… are you in love with me?”

Thanatos looks like a rat forced into a corner. His eyes are wide, cheeks red, and wholly unprepared for this confrontation. He swallows hard, smoothing a hand through his hair, and he straightens his shoulders, stepping up to Zagreus. He looks determined to say something, while at the same time like he might be sick at any moment. “Zagreus, I-”

“Hey, Zag!”

A warm weight is suddenly at his back, an arm snaking around his waist and a kiss pressed to his cheek, whiskers scratching his skin pleasantly. “I heard you’d be here!” 

The voice is undeniably familiar, and Zagreus turns bright red as he realizes who it is. Than falters, his eyes flicking over the larger man currently pulling Zagreus close to his barrel chest. 

“Um.” Zagreus wants to die on the spot, truly. “Than, this is… Thor. He’s… he’s a friend.”

“A  _ very  _ good friend.” The blond man jokes, grinning and extending what’s essentially a paw to Than, still holding Zag close. “Good to meet you. You must be Thanatos. Zagreus can’t shut up about you.”

“... Charmed.” Than says in a stiff voice, allowing his hand to be crushed in an enthusiastic shake. “Ah, how do you… know Zag.”

Thor smiles, rubbing a hand over his hip idly. “Zag’s been coming here for a while. I keep him away from the less savory characters.” He chuckles, grinning as the bartender wordlessly sets down a beer. “On the nights where he hasn’t run off with somebody before I got here, that is.”

Zag’s cheeks are burning, and again he’s worrying his lip with his teeth. It’s true, he did… like sex. He liked it a lot: the only reason he found this bar was because it was the least sleazy place around who still didn’t bat an eye at a fake ID. Drunk guys were easy enough to work into a back alley or a bathroom, he’d been doing it since he was freshly 18. He’d never felt bad about it- he didn’t really want to fuck coworkers and when you’ve been in love with your friend for ages it makes dating hard- but now shame and embarrassment is crawling up his spine, avoiding Than’s piercing gaze as he sets a hand on Thor’s. “And I do appreciate the good times we’ve had. But, uh, we were having a conversation so maybe…?”

“Don’t let me interrupt.” Thanatos’s voice is cool, and as Zagreus’s eyes dart up to his face he turns away, hiding his hurt. “Congratulations on your play, Zagreus.” 

“Than, wait-” he reaches for the other man, but he’s gone before Zagreus can get a grip on his sleeve, disappearing into an increasingly drunk crowd. Zagreus slumps back into his stool, misery swirling in his gut. 

This was starting to get too complicated.

.O.

“You alright there boss?” 

Zagreus blinks out of his stupor, looking up at himself. 

The dance studio is busy with life around him, and Hermes grins at him as he leans on a bar, mid stretch before he got lost in thought. 

“Wha? Oh, yeah, I’m good.” Zag says, turning red as he lets his leg down. “Just thinking.”

“About Thanatos?” Hermes hums, letting a sly smile slide over his face. “Y'know I’m kinda shocked you two aren’t together yet, considering all you do is moon over him.”

Zagreus huffs, swinging his leg back up to stretch. “You’re not one to talk about relationships. Didn’t you have to abandon your last date in the middle of dinner?”

“Ah you know how it is coz. Sometimes they’re looking to bite off more than they paid for.” Hermes grins, stretching his hamstrings. “But you two have been dancing around each other for  _ ages _ . It’s honestly kinda painful.” 

“I’m not his type.” Zag snorts, bending to touch his toes and missing the long suffering look that passes over his cousin’s face. Zagreus hasn’t heard from Thanatos since that disastrous night at the bar; it ached, it physically ached that he hadn’t seen him in so long, but he’s worried that he’s fucked it all up. He’s worried that he’d never see his best friend again. “We’re friends. That’s fine with me.”

“Sure it is.” Hermes snorts. He looks like he wants to say more, but the music lets them know it’s time for class to start. Saved by the bell as it were. 

Zagreus can’t help but let out a breath of relief, starting to move with the music. It’s enough to clear his mind, taking away thoughts of Thanatos and dating and the ache in his heart. He was good at finding distractions, good at keeping his mind away from conflict; he’d been doing it to keep the peace with his father for years. 

He can feel eyes on him soon into the class, but it’s nothing he isn’t used to. He’s used to being a spectacle, center stage, so he just keeps moving, grinning as he takes Hermes’s hands, the two of them falling easily into step into a fast paced dance. 

There’s a smattering of applause, and Zagreus grins wide, finally turning to find the source of the gaze as they wrap up. 

“Than?” 

Thanatos smiles slightly at him, waiting near the edge of the room. And almost impossible to miss is his brother, Charon, looming over him and half in shadow thanks to his wide brimmed hat. 

“You look like you worked up a sweat.” Thanatos says mildly, his eyes steady on Zagreus’s face. Charon grunts in agreement, his eyes wandering over the room behind his purple shades. 

Zag laughs, hands on his hips, blaming the fluttering of his heart on the fast paced dance he and Hermes had done. Than was here, he was really here, maybe there was some hope. 

“What are you two doing here anyway?” Zagreus tips his head, glancing at Charon. The two of them weren’t often seen together: the brothers had drifted apart a while ago. The party was the rare occasion where they had been in the same building. Again he glances at Thanatos, trying to pull answers from his lined face: were they okay? “Both in the area?”

“Something like that.” Than hums, folding his arms. “I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch but you seem busy.” 

Zagreus blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, class is almost over. I can go now if you don’t mind me in dance clothes.” 

“Ah,” he hesitates, “Well, I don’t want you to be inappropriately dressed. And I only have a little while for my break. But I am glad I got to say hello.”

Charon lets out a grumble, and Zagreus could swear he sees a roll of his eyes under those purple lenses. Thanatos shoots him a dirty look, hands on his hips. Zagreus just smiles, even as his heart squeezes tight. It was back to normal, back to the usual. Thanatos seems to have forgiven him, going out of his way again to see him. Back to stealing time from him.

“Well, sorry to take up your time. But maybe we could get dinner tonight? My treat?” The words come out of his mouth without meaning them to, making him flush. His stupid, greedy heart just wanted something, wanted Than’s attention. 

“At your usual spot?” Thanatos huffs, smiling slightly. “You’re going to make me sick with all the greasy diner food.” 

“We can go somewhere nice if you want.” Zagreus says quickly, “Just might have to take a few more shifts.”

What was he doing? What on  _ earth _ was he doing? 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather head to your bar?” Thanatos lifts a brow, and Charon makes a chastising noise, giving his brother a look. 

Zagreus shrinks back, frowning a little. “... Than, that…” he lets out a breath. “Stuff like that is just for fun. Just… to blow off steam.” 

Thanatos huffs, his brows knitting sternly. “That is incredibly dangerous Zagreus. What if you had gotten hurt? Especially since…” 

He trails off but again, Zagreus knows what he means without him needing to finish. He knows the dangers of being trans and looking for a one night stand, but it had just been… he wasn’t sure. 

“I know Than, but it’s fine.  _ I’m _ fine.” He sighs, trying to soothe Than’s ruffled feathers. “Sometimes I just want to have sex. I’m as careful as I can be.” 

Thanatos huffs, and he suddenly colors, opening his mouth to say something. As it happens, the fates seem to have it out for him because he’s interrupted yet again, a hand falling on Zagreus’s shoulder. 

Apollo smiles, radiant as always, his blond hair falling over one shoulder. “Zag! Mind if I steal you for a second? We need a demonstration for the waltz.”

Thanatos huffs a little at Zagreus’s cousin, frowning. “We were in the middle of a conversation.”

Apollo looks at him in surprise, as if he hadn’t realized he was there. “Well, then you can continue it when you waltz with Zagreus.”

“What?” Thanatos turns red, balking as as Apollo grabs his wrist. “No no no I. I don’t dance-“

“Cmon now don’t be shy.” Apollo grins at him, tipping a wink that would melt most people’s hearts. “If I have to waltz with him people will get jealous.” 

They’re set up fairly quickly, Thanatos’s hand on his waist and looking like he wants to melt into the floor. Zagreus gives his hand a squeeze, much warmer than any part of Than had ever been. “Relax, okay? A waltz is quick.”

Internally though, Zagreus was freaking out: a waltz? Really, a fucking waltz? Apollo might as well have shot him. They start to move, surprisingly smoothly, and Zagreus’s heart pounds in his chest, held close to Thanatos. Things were so fragile, with his friend, he didn’t want to ruin them. 

Thanatos’s voice surprises him out of his thoughts. “... I don’t say things like that to bother you. I just… I want to make sure you’re safe.” 

Zagreus huffs, smiling a little and hopefully Thanatos doesn’t notice how hard his heart is hammering. “I know Than. But you know I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” Thanatos sighs, squeezing his around his waist. “I can’t just stop worrying about you, you know. You’re my best friend. That’s not likely to change soon.” 

Thanatos pulls him closer by the waist, an affectionate gesture by any means, but Zagreus can’t really respond. He was Thanatos’s best friend, always his best friend. Not his boyfriend, not his lover, just a friend. He should be happy with that: Thanatos was a wonderful person, always had been, but this… this was just the real confirmation that they were never going to be more. That it was only ever going to be a lie, something to get Thanatos out of a tough spot. 

Thanatos is looking at him curiously, his dance partner having stayed rooted to the spot even as the music plays. They were looking, they were all watching, not knowing his heart was breaking. 

“... I can’t do this.” Zagreus’s voice breaks, and god he hates himself for the tears filling his eyes. “I’m sorry, I can’t- I have to go.”

He’s off like a shot, barely feeling the way Thanatos tries to grab at him, tears sliding down his face as he rushes into the bright sunshine. 

.O.

His room is quiet, dark. Curled up in his messy nest of blankets, his fingers listlessly curl through Cerberus’s fur. His dog lets out a little whine, licking his jaw as he snuggles closer. He’d been moping in his room for hours, in his little apartment extended from his parent’s house. He was just glad that his parents were both out, he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone seeing how pathetic he looked. 

Well, besides his loyal pup.

He smiles a little as Cerberus licks a stray tear off his cheek, sniffing at his face, scratching his neck softly. “I can always count on you, boy.” 

He can hear somebody moving in the main house, but he just buried his face further in Cerberus’s fur. He doesn’t really care to see either of his parents right now. 

There’s a surprisingly gentle knock on the door, and when he doesn’t make a move to answer it it creaks open, someone carefully stepping in. 

“I really don’t feel like talking, mother.” Zagreus says, muffled by Cerberus’s fur. He knew she meant well, but he wasn’t ready for the heartache to involve anyone else. 

“Zagreus.” Hades’s voice is soft, gruff yet concerned, and it makes Zagreus sit up in surprise. 

His father looks awkward in his suit, standing in the doorway like he doesn’t know what exactly he was doing. “... your cousin called your mother. She told me there were some… difficulties. At your dance class.” 

Zagreus looks at him, wiping his face on his wrist. “Father, no offense but I really don’t feel like talking to you about this.” 

Hades makes a face, but he doesn’t say much. They weren’t even close to the point where they were close enough to open up like this. Zagreus lays back on his bed, closing his eyes as Cerberus snuggles close. He waits for Hades to step out, shut his door because he doesn’t know how to deal with his grieving son, he never had.

Footsteps approach his bed, and the bed creaks in protest as a heavy weight sinks on it. Zagreus opens his eyes, looking down at the foot of his bed to see Hades looking back at him. 

“I know we’re not. Close.” Hades’s voice is slow, halting. “And you don’t have to talk. But… you don’t have to be alone in this, child.” 

Zagreus still looks wary, unsure of his intent, and Hades spreads his arms awkwardly. It’s an invitation, pretty much, and Hades seems to be extending an olive branch. 

He sighs- he feels like a little kid doing this- and crawls into his father’s arms, letting them close around him. Hades holds him close, supporting his weight easily. His father makes him feel small, safe in his arms, and god he feels like it’s been so long since he’s had any sort of safety net; anybody to help support him. He bites his lip, turning his face into his chest as the tears slide down his face. He’s absolutely horrified, what was this heartbreak doing to him, making him break down in his father’s arms? 

Hades’s arms tighten around him, rubbing his hand up and down his arm gently. “There there, son.” He murmurs, holding him close. “I’m here. I’ve got you…”

.O. 

It’s been days since the incident at the dance studio, and since Zagreus has seen Thanatos. He’s been avoiding calls, texts, the situation as a whole. It’s been working for him so far, though the ache in his heart is getting harder and harder to ignore. It feels like something is missing, something shaped like Than has been torn out of his heart. It hurts, though- it hurts more than he can bear, but he pushes it down. He can’t, he screwed himself and now he has to deal with the consequences; he was the one who’d ruined their friendship, and he just had to deal with it. 

The sun is bright as he jogs down the street, coffee in his hand as he makes his way to rehearsal. He’s running late, as per usual, so much so that he almost misses the car pulling up next to him. The door swings open, Charon’s arm coming forward to catch him by his waist. Zagreus’s breath leaves him in a rush, yelping as the other man gives a mighty swing, bodily scooping him off his feet and tossing him into the car. 

“Hey!” Zagreus pouts, sitting up, somehow still holding his drink. “Charon, what the fuck!”

“Hey coz.” Hermes grins from the front seat, Charon grumbling as he gets in. “Having a good morning?”

“Wh- Hermes?” Zag blinks, clinging to the seat for dear life as Charon peels out. “What the hell is going on?”

Hermes just grins, leaning back on the seat. “Hang on for the ride boss. We’re going for an intervention.” 

“An intervention?” Zagreus blinks, digging his fingers into his car seat. “This feels like a kidnapping.”

“It might be.”

Zag rolls his eyes at his cousin’s cheerful tone, resigning himself to just sitting back, sipping his coffee. Charon finally stops his car, getting out and storming into a building; it stays surprisingly quiet in the car, Hermes playing a game on Charon’s phone as Zag chews on his straw idly. 

Cursing heralds Charon’s arrival, and Zag barely has time to see him carrying someone over his shoulder before the door opens, and Thanatos is tossed in next to Zagreus. 

“Charon I swear to  _ fucking  _ god!” Thanatos snaps, finally sitting up and looking spitting mad, his face freezing when he sees Zagreus sitting next to him. Zagreus goes tense as well, the car going silent as Charon gets back in. Zagreus’s blood is roaring in his ears, staring at the leather of the seat in front of him. 

He doesn’t exactly know how long they’ve been driving; but they end up on the outskirts of the city, overlooking a river when they finally stop. Charon turns in his seat, pointing a finger back into Zagreus’s face. “Talk.” The voice is low, rumbling, gruff. The finger moves to his brother’s face. “Or I kill you both.”

After the cheerful instruction, Charon slides out of the car, Hermes winking and following, they’re left alone. Zagreus thinks this may be the worst possible thing that has ever happened to him, and that includes the horrible shit he did while he was a runaway. The second of silence stretches into minutes, until Zagreus finally clears his throat. 

“I’m… sorry. I freaked out on you.” He says, wincing at the rough edge to his voice. He  _ really  _ hopes he doesn’t cry. “I didn’t mean to run out on you like that.” 

“... it’s fine, Zag. I’ve been more worried about you.” Than says quietly. While Zag is staring a hole into the chair in front of him, Thanatos is staring at him, trying to will him to look the other way. “You haven’t been answering anybody’s calls. I thought you might’ve…”

“You thought I ran again.” Zag says, finally looking at him. After everything that happened, especially with his father and getting resettled, he hadn’t thought about how it would’ve affected his friends. He hadn’t thought about Thanatos, so anxious, so protective, would feel knowing his friend was out on his own somewhere. 

Thanatos nods slowly, looking at his knees. “... I really did enjoy spending time with you Zagreus. At work and… out of work. I mean. I know you… I know I’m just your friend. But. I don’t want to stop spending time with you.” 

Zagreus opens his mouth to respond, but something… sticks. Something isn’t right. “Wait. What do you mean “just” my friend?”

Thanatos colors again, clearing his throat. “I… I mean. Well.” He swallows, straightening his shoulders. “... I have. Feelings for you, Zag. Romantically. I mean. But. I know you don’t feel the same, so I accept that we’re just friends. All I care about is staying friends with you.”

Zagreus stares, feeling like at some point his brain has gotten left behind. “What.” 

Thanatos turns even redder, and Zagreus can see him starting to get defensive. “Wait. Wait, you have feelings for me? Like, you have a crush on me?”

“Um. Yes?” Thanatos frowns, looking confused. “I’ve… been in love with you for years, Zag. Since we were kids.” His voice has gone soft now, looking at Zag with tenderness in his eyes. It’s enough to make his heart ache. 

“.... I’m so fucking stupid. I’m literally the stupidest person on the planet.” Zag groans, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. 

He can feel Thanatos’s confusion, so he reaches out, cupping his face with a smile that could put the sunrise to shame. There’s butterflies in his heart now, warm and soft and full of hope. “I’m a fucking moron because I’ve been in love with  _ you _ . I’m so in love with you Thanatos, I’ve loved you for years…”

It’s Than’s turn to look surprised now, blinking almost stupidly. “What? But. What about, what about your bar-“

“Oh, Christ.” He moves forward, cutting off Than’s protests and pressing their lips together. It’s like fireworks are going off in his belly, his newly healed heart singing as their lips press together. 

Thanatos, shocked, stays still for a moment, until his hands come up, cupping his face gently. Their lips move, soft and sweet against each other, until Zagreus pulls back, grinning a little as he bumps their noses. “So. Still need me to pretend?”

The thump on his head is well worth the sweetness of the kiss his new boyfriend pulls him into.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @shepardsaves for more Content
> 
> also uhhhh might write a second chapter to this w/ than getting pegged stay tuned


End file.
